Dharmaputra Winehsuka: Pamungkas
by ambudaff
Summary: Plot tak jelas tak teratur. Mata-mata ganda Ra Tanca di akhir kariernya sebagai tabib. Penulis terlalu terobsesi dengan Severus Snape ...


**PAMUNGKAS**

_Disclaimer: sedikit dari komik Dharmaputra Winehsuka kepunyaan Alex Irzaqi, sedikit dari novel Gajah Mada kepunyaan Langit Kresna Hariadi, sedikit dari novel Senopati Pamungkas kepunyaan Arswendo Atmowiloto, ketiganya di antaranya bersumber dari Kitab Pararaton_

_Ini adalah penafsiran Ambu pribadi atas Ra Tanca. Sila membuat penafsiran yang lain sesukanya #membungkuk_

_Rate T, angst, chara death. Kau sudah diperingatkan. Dan, oya, plot tak jelas tak teratur!_

-o0o-

Penuh konsentrasi, lelaki berambut panjang sepunggung itu meracik dedaunan dan berbagai larutan dari berbagai botol di hadapannya. Tanpa suara.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu hanya ada tiga orang. Dia sendiri, jangkung, sedang meracik. Pasiennya, sedang terbaring tak berdaya, tertutup selimut. Dan seorang lagi, pendek gemuk, dengan busana yang menunjukkan kalau pangkatnya cukup tinggi. Busana yang cukup mewah, walau jika ada yang menyuruh lelaki ini menjawab sejujurnya, maka ia akan menertawakannya.

Tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Lelaki ini masih terus memusatkan perhatian. Menghitung jumlah tetesan yang dimasukkan dalam ramuan yang sedang bergolak perlahan di atas api kecil. Mengiris halus daun-daunan tertentu. Mengukur panas dari cairan yang ada dalam kuali, dan membubuhkan bahan-bahan lain setelahnya.

Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca. Selain terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang efisien dan tertata, kita tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam benaknya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Wajahnya datar tak mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Padahal jika saja ada yang bisa merapal ilmu merasuk ke dalam sukma, akan tersingkap pergolakan maha dahsyat dalam hatinya. Padahal jika saja ada yang bisa merapal ilmu meniti lapisan-lapisan benak, akan tersingkap ratusan bahkan ribuan pikiran tertata.

Bahwa ia memendam kesumat yang telah berurat dan berakar pada orang yang sedang mengawasinya ini.

Bahwa ia memendam kesumat yang telah berurat dan berakar pada orang yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya ini. Juga.

'_Kakang Kuti. Kakang Semi. Kakang Yuyu. Kakang Wedeng. Kakang Banyak. Kakang Pangsa. Aku akan balaskan dendammu. Jangan khawatir_—'

Bibirnya mengerucut.

Ia adalah Rakryan terakhir dari tujuh Dharmaputra Winehsuka.

-o0o-

_Jayanegara. Alangkah dendamnya Ra Tanca pada makhluk yang kebetulan saja pada darahnya mengalir terah ningrat hingga bisa ditahbiskan sebagai raja ini. Intelektual rendahnya membuatnya mudah ditipu berbagai pihak._

_Beberapa kali kejadian, masih saja Ra Tanca bersabar._

_Satya Bela Bakti Prabu._

_Dan dengan sumpah sedemikian, maka mereka Dharmaputra Winehsuka terpaksa harus memotong satu dari tujuh bagian. Terpaksa membunuh satu dari tujuh orang, sesama Dharmaputra Winehsuka._

_Dengan tipu daya, dengan mulut culas, Jayanegara percaya pada Halayudha bahwa mahapatih Nambi yang sedang melayat ayahandanya, justru sedang merencanakan pemberontakan._

_Dan di dalam rombongan Nambi, turut serta Ra Semi._

_Tentu saja keenam Dharmaputra sisanya dikerahkan untuk 'menumpas pemberontakan'. Dan berakhir dengan tewasnya Ra Semi di tangan Ra Kuti._

_Sudah sedemikian parahnyakah sehingga Dharmaputra yang seharusnya begitu kompak, justru harus saling bunuh?_

-o0o-

Dituangnya cairan yang bergolak dari kuali di atas tungku ke atas mangkok. Masih dikoceknya hingga hilang uapnya. Kemudian perlahan, tapi dengan genggaman yang erat, dikeluarkannya sebuah tabung kecil dari bagian dalam jubahnya.

Dibukanya perlahan tutup gabusnya. Dengan konsentrasi tinggi, ia meneteskan satu saja tetes dari cairan bening yang mengisi tabung itu. Masih dengan wajah tak berekspresi, ia menutup erat tabung itu dengan gabus yang tadi, dan dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku dalam jubahnya.

Dan perlahan ia mengaduk keseluruhan cairan dalam mangkok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bentak si pendek.

"Membuat obat untuk Paduka—" sahutnya tawar. Dingin tak berekspresi.

"Siapa bisa menjamin kalau itu bukan racun?" si pendek masih membentak.

Tanpa bersuara, ia mengangkat pengaduk dari batok kelapa itu. Terbawa beberapa tetes ramuan. Dengan mata masih menatap tajam pada penanya, ia menyeruput ramuan yang ia buat tadi.

Helaan napas puas terdengar.

"Baik. Kau boleh memberinya ramuan itu—"

Ra Tanca menyeringai tak terlihat. Terbiasa menelan empedu ular yang diambil bisanya, ada hasilnya kini.

-o0o-

_Dan ia juga menyalahkan ketidakmampuan Jayanegara mengatur negara, memimpin rakyat, sebagaimana Sanggramawijaya sang ayah dahulu. Kebiasaannya mengangkat orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak punya jasa tetapi bermulut manis ke jabatan yang tinggi._

_Dengan umpan sedemikian, maka Ra Kuti beserta kelima Dharmaputra yang sudah bagai saudara, sudah tiba pada puncak kesabaran. Kesemuanya bermuara pada pemberontakan Ra Kuti—_

—_yang sebenarnya ingin dihindari oleh Ra Tanca. Siapa bisa menjamin bahwa Ra Kuti—dan Dharmaputra yang lain—akan tetap bersahaja jika ia sudah berada di atas? Siapa yang berani menjamin bahwa Ra Kuti—dan Dharmaputra yang lain—tidak akan bertindak sewenang-wenang jika sudah memegang kewenangan?_

_Kekuasaan cenderung disalahgunakan, dan kekuasaan tanpa batas akan disalahgunakan secara tanpa batas pula—_

_Setitik kabar merembes saat makar terlaksana, membuat Gajahmada bisa menyelinap membawa Jayanegara menghindar dari kematian._

_Dan benar saja dugaan Ra Tanca akan kesewenang-wenangan. Benar juga dugaan Ra Tanca bahwa seorang kuat belum tentu bisa memutar roda pemerintahan. Benar juga dugaan Ra Tanca bahwa ini hanya masalah sepele seputar dendam, bukan masalah mendasar nasib rakyat._

_Karena rakyat justru semakin terpuruk._

_Kabar-kabar rembesan pun mulai secara teratur menyapa Gajahmada. Telik sandi itu bagai kilat datang dan pergi, membawa warta krusial di saat-saat terdesak. Satu cirinya, Bagaskara Manjer Kawuryan._

_Gajahmada berhasil membawa kembali Jayanegara kembali ke istana. Dan berhasil melumpuhkan Ra Kuti bersama saudara-saudaranya. Menewaskannya._

_Hanya tinggal Ra Tanca seorang. Yang menyerahkan diri. Yang masih diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita Jayanegara._

_Atau tidak._

-o0o-

Senyum tipis terkilas di pinggir bibir Ra Tanca saat Jayanegara menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit ramuan yang ia buat.

Mengejutkan bagi Jayanegara—racun ular sangat menyakitkan, belum lagi panasnya merebak ke seluruh tubuh. Tak mengejutkan, reaksi Gajahmada padanya.

Ra Tanca menyeringai.

Sebilah keris sudah bersarang di tubuhnya.

Tapi ia tahu pasti, Jayanegara tak kan bisa tertolong lagi.

Dan ia puas.

Dengan mantap, ia menujukan kata-kata terakhirnya pada Gajahmada, "_Bagaskara Manjer Kawuryan—_"

Ia puas.

**FIN**


End file.
